lucy2014filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy (2014 Film)
Lucy is a 2014 French science fiction action film directed, written and edited by Luc Besson, and produced by Europacorp. The film was shot in Taipei, Paris and New York City. It stars Scarlett Johansson, Morgan Freeman, Amr Waked and Choi Min-sik. Johansson portrays the title character, a woman who gains psychokinetic abilities from a nootropic drug being absorbed into her bloodstream. HOLA NENESS!!! The film was released on July 25, 2014, and became a box office success, grossing over $378 million against a budget of $40 million. It received mainly positive, but also polarizing, critical reviews, with praise for Johansson's performance, entertaining or intriguing themes and visuals, and criticism for having a nonsensical and convoluted plot, especially its focus on the ten percent of brain myth and resulting abilities. Plot Lucy is a 25-year-old American woman living and studying in Taipei, Taiwan. She is tricked into working as a drug mule by her new boyfriend, whose employer, Mr. Jang, is a Korean mob boss and drug lord. Lucy delivers a briefcase to Mr. Jang containing a highly valuable synthetic drug called CPH4. After seeing her boyfriend shot and killed, she is captured and a bag of the drug is forcibly sewn into her abdomen and that of three other drug mules who will also transport the drug for sales in Europe. While Lucy is in captivity, one of her captors kicks her in the stomach, breaking the bag, releasing a large quantity of the drug into her system. As a result, she begins acquiring increasingly enhanced physical and mental capabilities, such as telepathy, telekinesis, mental time travel, and can choose not to feel pain or other discomforts, in addition to other abilities. She kills off her present captors and escapes. Lucy travels to the nearby Tri-Service General Hospital to get the bag of drugs removed from her abdomen. The bag is successfully removed, and Lucy is told by the operating doctor of the volatile nature of the drug, based on a substance given to fetuses during prenatal development, and its destructive side-effects. Sensing her growing physical and mental abilities, Lucy returns to Mr. Jang's hotel, kills his bodyguards, assaults Mr. Jang, and telepathically extracts the locations of all three drug mules from his brain. At her shared apartment, Lucy begins researching her condition and contacts a well-known scientist and doctor, Professor Samuel Norman, whose research may be the key to saving her. After Lucy speaks with the professor and provides proof of her developed abilities, she flies to Paris and contacts a local police captain, Pierre Del Rio, to help her find the remaining three packets of the drug. During the plane ride she starts to disintegrate as her cells destabilize from consuming a sip of champagne, which made her body inhospitable for cellular reproduction. Only by consuming more CPH4 is she able to prevent her total disintegration. Her powers continue to grow, leaving her able to telepathically incapacitate armed police and members from the Korean drug gang. With the help of Del Rio, Lucy recovers the drug and hurries to meet Professor Norman, with whom she agrees to share everything she now knows, after he points out that the main point of life is to pass on knowledge. Jang and the mob also want the drug and a gunfight ensues with the French police. In the professor's lab, Lucy discusses the nature of time and life and how people's humanity distorts their perceptions. At her urging, she is intravenously injected with the contents of all three remaining bags of CPH4. Her body begins to metamorphose into a black substance, spreading over computers and other objects in the lab, as she transforms these into an unconventionally shaped, next generation supercomputer that will contain all of her enhanced knowledge of the universe. She then begins a spacetime journey into the past, eventually reaching the oldest discovered ancestor of mankind, implied to be Lucy, and touches fingertips with her. Meanwhile, back in the lab, after an M136 AT4 anti-tank weapon destroys the door, Mr. Jang enters and points a gun at Lucy's head from behind, intending to kill her. He shoots, but in an instant before the bullet strikes, Lucy reaches 100% of her cerebral capacity and disappears within the space time continuum, where she explains that everything is connected and existence is only proven through time. Only her clothes and the oddly shaped black supercomputer are left behind. Del Rio enters and fatally shoots Mr. Jang. Professor Norman takes a black, monolithic flash drive offered by the advanced supercomputer created by Lucy's body before the machine disintegrates to dust. Del Rio asks Professor Norman where Lucy is, immediately after which, Del Rio's cell phone sounds and he sees a text message: "I AM EVERYWHERE." With an overhead shot, Lucy's voice is heard stating, "Life was given to us a billion years ago. Now you know what you can do with it." Cast *Scarlett Johansson~Lucy~a drug mule who is accidentally dosed with a drug that activates a myriad of pre-encoded genetic and consciousness capabilities: The role of Lucy called for "an actress who could be believable as extremely vulnerable, as well as superpowered, when her exposure to an illicit substance inadvertently makes her acquire incredible skills." Impressed by Johansson's discipline, Besson reached out to her for the role, stating that she was immediately precise and professional, and he "enjoyed the way she talked about film." He said, "She was excited for the right reason, which was the story. At that moment, it was a done deal for me. She was definitely the one." Angelina Jolie is widely reported to have been originally cast as Lucy, and as having dropped out of the role prior to filming. Although Jolie was in "serious talks" with Besson since 2011 to star in his next directorial effort, then-untitled, he stated that she was not his first choice for the role of Lucy and has implied that Johansson was once she won the role. *Morgan Freeman~Professor Norman~Besson's wife and producer of the film, Virginie Silla, stated that given Freeman's experience portraying a character of wisdom, "it was pretty obvious that he was the perfect actor" for the role of Professor Norman. *Choi Min-sik~Mr. Jang~Besson said that Mr. Jang is the "best villain" he scripted since Gary Oldman's character, Norman Stansfield, adding that "Whereas Lucy is the ultimate intelligence, Mr. Jang is the ultimate devil." Besson and his film team "had to go and meet Choi in Korea, talk with him and discuss the story. And it was only at the very end that he said, 'Okay, I'm interested, I want to be in.'" *Amr Waked~Pierre Del Rio~Besson stated that "Del Rio represents the audience; he's basically you and me," adding that when Lucy has "lost all her emotions by being exposed to the drug," there exists "a tiny spark of emotion that's still there" when she is with Del Rio. Waked said that Besson having written the script was enough for him to want to star in the film. *Julian Rhind-Tutt~the polite English 'baddie' *Pilou Asbæk~Richard *Analeigh Tipton~Caroline *Nicolas Phongpheth~Jii Category:Browse